


What inspired The Village of Pokemon

by AngelHedgehog



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Pokemon fanfic written, What inspired Village of Pokemon fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelHedgehog/pseuds/AngelHedgehog
Summary: This is just a small one-shot fanfic I wrote some years ago. This is what inspired me to write The Village of Pokemon.
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee/Pikachu





	What inspired The Village of Pokemon

Deep in the forest, a light brown Pikachu with blue eyes, small white fangs and a bit of blue on her tail was eating some Oran berries when she heard human voices.

“Come on dude, catch the stupid yellow Eevee already,” a male voice said rudely.

“It’s hard to get him when you won’t shut up,” another male voice said angrily.

“Oh no. I got to help that eevee,” the Pikachu thought as she used quick attack and rush over to where two human boys were standing a bit from an angry Eevee.

She quickly pushed the eevee out of the way just when the poke ball hit her and she was sucked into it. She started putting up a fight while the eevee watched. Suddenly the poke ball opened up and the Pikachu glared at the human trainers.

“Iron tail!” the Pikachu yelled out as her tail turned to iron and she jumped into the air. She turned around and hit the ball with her tail, watching it soar until it hit the owner in the head. 

“Ow!” the boy yelled out in pain. 

“Forget the stupid eevee and Pikachu and let’s go,” his friend said.

The boy nodded and walked away with his friend. Once they were out of sight, the Pikachu turned to the bushes and smiled.

“You can come out now,” the Pikachu said happily.

The eevee came out of the bushes with a frown on his face and shook his head.

“I can protect myself. I didn’t need your help,” the eevee said, slightly glaring with his purple eyes. 

The Pikachu’s ears drooped sadly and she looked down.

“Sorry I did it without thinking that you can protect yourself,” the Pikachu said sadly.

The eevee sighed and slowly started to walk away.

“I’m Angel by the way,” the Pikachu said.

“Scoot,” the eevee said as he continued to walk off.

“Hey Scoot?” Angel asked as she started to follow the Eevee.

“What is it?” Scoot said as he turned to look at her.

Angel bit her bottom lip lightly and kissed Scoot’s right cheek, causing the eevee to blush.

“What was that for?” Scoot asked blushing.

“It’s an apology,” Angel said with a smile.

Scoot smiled lightly and started walking away. Angel watched him sadly then started to go off in another direction.

“Where are you going?” Scoot asked.

“Oh, I was just going to my home. Most of the other Pokémon don’t like me much,” Angel said as she started to walk home.

“Why is that?” Scoot asked as he trotted over to her side and began walking with her.

“I’m the only Pikachu with fangs,” Angel said sadly.

“Are they afraid of you?” Scoot asked.

Angel nodded sadly and continued to walk on all fours. Scoot watched her then smiled and rubbed his head against hers. 

“You seem harmless to me,” Scoot said.

Angel smiled and cuddled against him as they walked to her home, not knowing that there were other Pokémon watching them.

“What is he doing?” a male Bulbasaur said.

“Yeah, why is he following that vampiric Pikachu?” a male Pikachu, with the usual yellow body, brown on the tail and no fangs, said.

“I’ll go find out,” a young Pichu said as he ran out of the bushes and over to where Scoot and Angel were walking.

Angel’s ear twitch and she turned around to see a Pichu running over to them with a small smile on his face.

“Mr. Eevee, why are you with the vampiric Pikachu?” the pichu asked curiously.

“She invited me over for some food. Would you like something?” Scoot said/asked gently.

“Really?” the Pichu asked excitedly.

“Sure, I don’t mind the extra company,” Angel said as she picked the Pichu up with her tail and walked on all fours next to Scoot.

In the bushes, the other Pokemon gasped in horror and decided to run to tell the Great Mewtwo.

With Angel, Scoot and the pichu, they walked towards a nicely built cabin big enough for any Pokemon to come and visit.

“What’s your name little Pichu?” Angel asked.

“Everyone calls me Danny,” the Pichu said.

“Well Danny, would you like a biscuit?” Angel asked.

“I would love a biscuit,” Danny said.

“I’ll just have an apple,” Scoot said.

Angel placed the apple in a bowl and placed it on the ground for Scoot. Scoot smiled in gratitude and began to eat the apple while Angel began make biscuits for herself and Danny. She placed them in her oven and waited for them to cook.

“You seem very nice Ms. Vampire Pikachu,” Danny said.

Angel smiled lightly at Danny and looked at the oven. 

“Why do they hate you?” Danny asked.

“It’s probably because I don’t look like all the other Pikachus or it’s my fangs,” Angel said as she gently took the cooked biscuits out of the oven.

“What’s your name?” Danny asked.

“I’m Angel and this is Scoot,” Angel introduced. 

Scoot looked at Angel and lightly winked at her, causing her to giggle cutely and blush as she took the cooked biscuits and placed them on the table. Danny grabbed one and took a small bite of the biscuit, only to smile and eat the rest quickly.

“Delicious,” Danny said happily.

“I’m glad you like it Danny,” Angel said with a smile.  
Suddenly they heard a knock on the door and Angel went to answer it, only to see the Great Mewtwo and the other Pokemon outside of her door.

“Please come in,” Angel said as she stepped aside to let them in.

“These Pokemon have told me that you harmed others,” The Great Mewtwo said.

“Ms. Angel is the most kindest Pikachu ever,” Danny said as he ate another biscuit.

“Yes, I can see that,” the Great Mewtwo said.

“Is there something you wanted to discuss with me?” Angel asked as she took off her apron and sat down next to Scoot.

“Well it is my duty to check on every Pokémon and make sure they are ok,” The Great Mewtwo said, “You are the only Pikachu who has not mated like the others and I was wondering why that is?”

Angel blushed embarrassedly and looks down at her paws.

“Well there’s not a lot of Pokemon around who would want to mate with me so I tend to just not think about it,” Angel said, blushing.

“I’ll mate with you,” Scoot said.

Angel blushed deeply and cuddled against Scoot. The Great Mewtwo nodded and picked up Danny. He left the cabin with the other Pokémon following him.

-Skip to 10 years-

Two pokemon stood outside in a medow, watching their kids run around.

“I never thought we could make new pokemon,” Angel said as she rocked another baby eevchu to sleep.

“Yeah I know what you mean. We have so many kids too. I know the Great Mewtwo would be proud of you,” Scoot said softly.

“Yeah if only he was still around but I’m glad we have the Great Lucario to talk to,” Angel said with a happy smile on her face as she leaned against Scoot’s shoulder.

Scoot had evolved into a flareon last year ago after Angel gave birth to her last eevchu. He evolved the next morning while Angel was out picking Oran berries. Angel had stayed a Pikachu since she’s not sure if thunder stones work on her.


End file.
